Extended Family
by Anorptron
Summary: Conrad and Russell before, during and after dealing with Julius.


Conrad was fuming, and Russell was right there with him.

"That slimy piece of shit," Russell spat as he paced in the President's office, "Who does he think he is! Threatening the Secretary of State!" His fingers were curled into fist, his nails biting into his palm.

Conrad leaned against the front of his desk, his hands were gripping the dark wood. This was one of the times when we was especially glad to have Russell, he was his anger mouthpiece. Saying the things he wished he could, but couldn't because of his position.

He took in a deep breath, trying to maintain his cool, "What are our options?" He asked, a bite in his voice.

"We could ignore it," Russell answered bitterly, looking utterly disgusted with the prospect.

Conrad glared, "No."

He nodded, "We could have the attorney general arrest him. But that presents a problem." God, this man had to go and fuck up everything, the election, money, deals, and Bess's life. "He's your biggest donator, if we lose him, the chance of us losing skyrockets."

"That doesn't matter. He came after one of my own, and after her family." He looked murderous, "Her being safe is more important than winning."

"Get the general and meet me downstairs." He ordered, "Julius is already down there."

"Yes sir."

Once alone Conrad allowed the tension to leave his body. He had been worried about his friend. He still was worried about her. She had been staying later at work, and arriving early. Until the janitor had been bought out and had graffitied her office. He'd see Julius in jail for a long time for the pain he brought to Bess.

He stood and walked out of his office wearing a friendly facade. Conrad took the elevator down to the lower level where the banquet was, the doors opened and he saw Russel with the attorney general.

The General stepped forward, "Mr. President," He greeted, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," He said, "I'm afraid there is. Are you aware that someone has been stalking Secretary McCord?"

"Yes, it was my understanding that the FBI is looking for the culprit."

Conrad nodded, "They were, we found who it was about an hour ago."

"I'm relieved to hear that. How is Secretary McCord and her family?" He asked, looking generally interested.

"I'm not sure yet, I've yet to speak with her. But, let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Seeing the attorney nod Russell began, "The man stalking the Secretary is one of our donors, Julius, he stalked the Secretary and attacked her husband in attempt to make her quit." Out of the corner of his eye the President saw his chief of staff clench his fist. "We'd like you to prosecute him personally, and to the full extent of the law."

"Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure." The man said, "I can have him arrested immediately, if that is desired."

Russell looked over to the president, awaiting his response. "Give us a minute with him and then you can have him arrested."

"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I need to find an agent or two to arrest him."

Conrad nodded and turned to Russell, "He's in the room over there. Lucy told him I was on the phone."

They stalked towards the hall where Julius was, and they were about to enter the area when Elizabeth's voice rang throughout the building.

"Julius." She greeted, her footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Elizabeth?" The donor said, accompanied by a soft clanging noise.

"This is my husband, Henry." She introduced, "Hey Luce."

"Madam Secretary." She acknowledged, a smile in her voice, "You guys look great."

There was some shuffling before Julius spoke again, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks Lucy," Henry's voice was clear.

"Well, we should be in for a wonderful evening." Julius remarked.

"I certainly hope so."

"Are you waiting to see Dalton?" Bess asked.

"Well, I wanted a little talk before the dinner. But he got tied up on the phone. They told me to wait."

There was a pause.

"I hope we get a chance to chat." He said, "I know that we've had our differences in the past, but I just want you to know that I only want what's best for this country."

"As do I." Elizabeth said, and then sighed, "But I need to think about what's best for my family." She paused, "Recently, I've had to consider stepping down from my position."

"Really? Why?"

Conrad closed his eyes when he heard Bess's weary sigh.

"We tried to keep it quiet," Henry told him, "But Elizabeth…Our family has a stalker."

"Incredible." Julius remarked.

The President looked to his chief of staff who wore a similar look of disgust.

"I guess this sort of thing can happen, when you're in the public eye." He said. "An unstable person targets you for some unknown reason. I imagine it's quite unsettling."

"Terrifying, actually." She admitted quietly.

"Yes. Well, I'm sorry for your troubles. And I hope you catch him soon."

Conrad began to walk out into the corridor when Russell's arm stopped him.

"Oh, no, they already caught him." He shot the other man a grateful look and backed up quietly.

"Oh." Julius said, "Well, that must be a great weight off. What happened?" He asked, like a child begging for a story.

"It started out by hacking into our son's computer." She explained, "That was part of a sweeping campaign to spy on a number of political targets, just in case they weren't in line with his agenda."

Conrad smirked, leave it to Bess to call people out on their wrongdoings.

"He turned up the heat when he thought that I was influencing the President, specifically getting him to adopt foreign policy positions that ran counter to his business interests on climate change and rising sea levels, building bases overseas, which, in turn would threaten his no bid -"

"Madam secretary -" Julius interrupted, but she continued undeterred.

"-contracts with the Defense Department." Elizabeth finished.

"-This is all sounding a bit delusional and paranoid." He condemned.

"Why, Julius? 'Cause it sounds like I'm talking about you?" She asked.

"Wouldn't that be incredible." Henry elaborated.

"I'm not saying you did the hacking." Bess explained, "I'm saying that you gave it to a guy on your executive staff, Ron Janeway, who you thought would take a bullet for you if he got caught. But, well, not so much."

Henry cut in with barely restrained anger, "Someone at your level trying to terrorize the Secretary of State into quitting her job."

"This is insane." Julius said, "If I wanted Dalton to fire the Secretary Of State, I would tell him to. My support would be conditional."

Elizabeth stepped in, "You tried that and it didn't work." She paused, "Loyalty is a tough thing to predict in this town."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked, astounded, "President come and go, my friends. Policies are enacted and overturned everyday. But it is men like me, men with the vision, and yes, the capital, to put that vision into action, who really run this country." He remarked.

"Dalton understands that, which is why he's been chasing after me like a lost schoolboy. He can't when this election without me."

Conrad schooled his features and walked into the corridor, having heard enough of Julius talking.

"So if you really care for this man and his future and his legacy," He continued, not aware of who stood behind him. "You'll let this go."

"Julius." The President said pleasantly, "Everything all right?"

"Conrad!" He exclaimed, "I was just coming by before dinner to tell you that I am back in your camp."

"Julius, I'm touched." Russell said, looking back at the President.

"But now the situation is no longer that simple." He said, looking over to Bess. " ," The chief of staff bit his tongue to stop himself for calling Julius out on the disrespect. "Has been making some pretty outrages accusations about my character."

The three looked over to the McCords, the husband and wife stood side by side with their fingers laced together.

"And while I hate to do it," He continued, "I'm afraid I have to withhold my support until this situation gets taken care of once and for all."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Conrad said, turning his attention to his Secretary of State. "But in that case, let's deal with this right now."

He saw Henry stiffen and Bess nod slightly, looking at him with apprehension.

Hearing the footsteps behind him, he turned slightly to introduce the man.

"Julius," Said man turned towards him, "Have you met the attorney general?"

The donor's eyes flickered between the president and the general before he turned to face Henry and Bess, and saw the two agents behind them.

He locked eyes with his friend, relief and gratitude clearly shining through.

The four stepped to the side as the agents cuffed Julius and the general read him his rights.

Henry and Bess quietly watched them take their stalker away, the man who had done so much to hurt their family was finally going away.

She looked over to the president and the chief of staff, "Thank you Conrad, Russell." She smiled gratefully.

He smiled back at her, "Of course, Bess. Now, let's get some food shall we?"

Receiving a nod from her the walked into the room, striking up idle conversation until they reached their table. Henry pulled out a chair for her and sat to the left of her, Conrad and Russell sat in front of them.

Pushing in her chair, he asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," She answered, "And a slice of chocolate cake."

"Do you two want anything?" Henry asked them, walking away when they said no.

Once he was away, Conrad asked, concern coloring his voice, "Are you okay?"

She looked over to him, "I'm fine." At his disbelief she amended, "I will be."

He sighed and nodded.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. President, I have some donors to woo." Russell said, walking over to a group of elderly men.

Seeing Henry on his way back over Conrad said, with a fond smile."Don't forget Bess. I protect my own."

She smiled at him and was about to respond when Russell came back with a plate of food and champagne.

"What happened to wooing donors?" Elizabeth asked, laughing quietly.

"They haven't ate yet, so they're more pissed off than usual." He answered, taking a sip of his drink.

Henry returned moments later, carrying two glasses and one plate of chocolate cake.

He sat the items down as they talked.

"You mean the times I spoke with them was after they ate?"

Russell nodded.

They kept up the conversation for a long while, Bess told stories of Conrad when he was younger, and he told them stories about her. Russell left for small amounts of time periodically, trying to win more donors. And Henry simply sat and enjoyed the dinner with their extended family.


End file.
